Letting Go
by SamishiiKaku
Summary: Random life at Hetalia High. Two OCs, and a whole cast of Hetalians!


A/N: I decided to write a new fic! Letting Go. Good? Oh well, you have no say! The beggining was my mum and sis.

Disclaimer: Mmm... Hidekaz-sama owns Hetalia. I own this plot. And Chisu and Suki. And some of Canada's hair. And part of Romano's curl (HA!).

"That movie... That man wants to marry his phone...?"

"Phone or computer?"

"Not sure."

"Oh. Did you know someone wanted to marry a dolphin? He fought for his rights, too."

"A dolphin...?"

"I wonder how the animal lovers felt? Like, treat it like a human, or they think it's animal cruelty."

"I think the dolphin should have a say. If the dolphin says no, then it shouldn't happen."

"Shut up!" Lovino cut into Kiku and Yao's conversation about the new movie, 'Her'. He made a few kids around them jump.

"Calm down," Chisu, nose burried in book, tried to pat Lovino's shoulder, but ended up patting his face, then chest in a second attempt. He looked up, pushed his reading glasses further up on his nose. "Sorry Lovino."

"Psh, as if."

Chisu, looking more pissed than anyone had ever seen him, decided not to stay.

"Who is he again?" Lovino watched, pissed, as the boy's white hair bounced.

"Fratello, remember?" Lovino's twin, Feliciano, pointed across the room, to a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, similar to France's. In fact, some people thought that she was France's daughter, since her small figure made her look at least five years younger. Now, a year later, she was about as tall as Kiku.

Anyways, Feliciano pointed to her, and said, "See? Suki has been spending all her time with that Swedish boy, Berwald, and well... He's scary, and Chisu won't go near him."

"But Berwald is so nice!" Tino protested. "He wouldn't hurt Chisu!"

"Well, I heard that Chisu was bullied alot as a child. He's probably just scared," Yao walked away. "Too bad Suki doesn't notice."

"Sometimes Suki-san can be so oblivious," Kiku commented, and followed Yao.

"What's 'oblivious' mean?" As if on cue, Alfred Jones showed up.

His friend, Matthew, went unnoticed behind him.

"It means you don't notice things so obvious, bloody git," Also on cue, Arthur Kirkland appeared, then promptly left when he saw France.

"Mon cher, wait!" Francis chased after Arthur, who only went faster.

"Hey, wait!" Now Alfred was running with them, leaving Matthew. Still unnoticed.

Matthew decided to go walking, even though lunch wasn't over, and he was alone. He saw Ivan, the man put on Earth to make his life a living hell, currently talking to Eduard, Ravis, and Toris, while Feliks was tryuing to get Toris's attention, and Peter, a little run away from his own school, was trying to get Ravis attention. Matthew made his escape, from what he did not know, but he sped-walked through the hall. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, and they both fell.

"Ow..."

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going-" Matthew stopped when he saw who he bumped into. "Ch-Chisu?"

"Huh?" Chisu looked at Matthew. "You..."

Matthew waited.

"Who are you? Gosh, can't you pay attention to where you're walking?"

Matthew sighed. Of course Chisu didn't remember him.

"Wait..." Chisu stood up, then helped Matthew up. "That was rude. I'm sorry."

"Me too, I should have been watching where I was going-"

"AAAAAAH!" They both jumped at the scream.

"That's Suki!" Chisu ran off, dragging matthew with him.

"Suki!" They finally found her. "What happened?!"

"Ya... Ya... YAOI!" Suki held a tissue to her nose and kept taking pictures on her phone.

"Yaoi...?" Chisu thought for a second, before realizing what that meant, then blushed furiously, screaming, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Kiku and Elizabeta also had their phones out, tissues on their noses

Apparently, Matthew and Chisu gathered, Arthur tripped, then Francis fell on him, then Alfred, well, you get the rest.

Chisu facepalmed before dragging Suki away, kicking and yelling something like, "Chisu! Chisu! Let me go! Kiku and Elizabeta get to watch! And you go join them!"

A/N: Chapter one, DONE! Took a while, but only since I eated dinner. Well, see you next time! Review and PM! I always reply!


End file.
